universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Vex
This is the profile for the Vex from Destiny. Summery The Vex are a mysterious force that appeared in the Solar System after the Collapse of Mankind, though their presence wasn't the first, as they appears in ruins billions of years before humanity's existence. They apparently live inside the space time continuum and with their own pocket dimensions with their own laws of physics, They see only imperfection in the material universe and seek to integrate themselves into the universe to make it as they wish. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader(s) *Argos, Planetary Core *Atheon, Time's Conflux *Brakion, Genesis Mind *Dendron, Root Mind *Panoptes, Infinite Mind *Quria, Blade Transform *Sekrion, Nexus Mind *The Templar *The Black Heart (presumably) *Sanctified Mind *Consecrated Mind Champions/Notable Individuals *Methodios, Module Proxy *Prohibitive Mind *Protheon, Modular Mind *Qodron, Gate Lord *Sol Progeny **Eschaton Mind **Imminent Mind **Primeval Mind *The Gorgons *Theosyion, the Restorative Mind *The Undying Mind *Vekron, the Conductive Mind *Gate Lords **Zydron, Gate Lord Military Units Infantry *Goblins **Axis Goblin **Goblin Zealot **Goblin Disciple **Depraved Goblin **Descendant Goblin **Precursor Goblin **Qodron's Eye **Architector Goblin *Hobgoblins **Axis Hobgoblin **Chord Hobgoblin **Conductive Disciple **Descendant Hobgoblin **Hobgoblin Disciple **Iso Hobgoblin **Precursor Hobgoblin **Quantum Hobgoblin **Integrator Hobgoblin Large *Cyclops **Cyclops Disciples **Quantum Cyclops *Minotaur **Axis Minotaur **Chord Minotaur **Descendant Minotaur **Minotaur Guard **Point Minotaur **Praetorian ***Headless Praetorian **Precursor Minotaur **Integrator Minotaur **Storm Minotaur **Quantum Minotaur **Overload Minotaur Special *Harpy **Axis Harpy **Chord Harpy **Descendant Harpy **Gorgon **Harpy Zealot (Arc Shield) **Inquisitor Harpy **Precursor Harpy **Supplicant **Quantum Harpy **Harpy Seeker *Fanatics **Disintegrator **Finalizer *Hydra **Axis Hydra **Hydra Disciple **Integrator Hydra **Inquisitor Hydra **Precursor Hydra **Keeper of Ages Unseen Emplacements *Oracles *Quantum Mines *Machine Planets |-|Weaponry= Ranged weapons * Slap Rifle * Torch Hammer * Line Rifle * Laser Rifle Explosives * Slap Grenade Ammunition *Arc Projectile *Solar Projectile *Void Projectile The Vex have their own factions and groups which are as follows: *'Hezen Corrective' *'Hezen Protective' *'Virgo Prohibition' *'Precursors' *'Descendants' *'Aphix Invasive' *'Unidentified Vex collective' Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Territories Unknown (Outside Space and Time) * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (About millions of years ago in Linear Time.) * Territory type: Unknown * Inhabitants: Unknown * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown NOTE: it should be noted that in the Vex Network, time moves relatively different as a few minutes in real space is equal to about a decade in the Vex Network. Civilization Stats Tier 1 Hyperversal: Though their civilization is not totally specified, They have complex machinery that works on reality warping properties. Vex beings and Vex structures are known to extend through multiple dimensions at once and with dimensions that allows them to travel or shape other realities. They also live outside the fabric of the space-time continuum. Even creating information repositories that have Infinite-Dimensional Space. Power Source Science (Via Quantum Physics): Time Travel (They are a faction that are known to utilize time travel to their advantage as they can go to the past, present or the future where they exist in any of those states), Fate Manipulation (Under certain circumstances, The Vex can alter the fate of those that they can perceive), Acausality (The Vex can cause things to happen in time without there being a cause to begin with), Transformation (The Vex are capable of transforming other species or even planets into vex constructs) Replication (The Vex are known to deduce the physics of a universe they come across, when they deduced it they can coop with how affiliate with it's rules and apply them to themselves. The Vex are known to create simulations of physical or intangible realities to study and apply them to the real space, which they are considered historical facts, as they are indistinguishable from the actual universe) Abstract Existence (The Gate Lords that protects the Vex Gate Networks exists in a Liminal State and regulates the traffic that flows) Conquest Stats Unknown: Their furthest extent is not specified with how far they reach in the Universe, though in one timeline, they managed to conquer the universe by making it what they want to be. Many researches deemed that the Vex are nigh-impossible to wipe out from the universe. Power Stats (Characters, units, vehicles and weapons may have higher DC/Durability from the Destruction value of regular weapons and scaling with other characters and in context of the story.) DC: Unknown: '''Vex Minds being able to warp all of reality into the vex's desire, absent of light and darkness, the suns exhausted of all fuel. '''High Multiverse: Panoptes, the Infinite Mind controls and oversees the Infinite Forest which contains incalculably infinite realities. Multi-Solar System: Quria, the Blade Transformed was able to stand up to Oryx, though it was defeated in the end. Solar System: Highest level Vex leaders and elite members able to fight with Guardians who fought against Physical Oryx. Planet: The Vex are capable of terraforming entire planets into machine worlds in a matter of days. Large Continent: Dendron, Root Mind connected to the Vex spire which has more than enough energy to transform the entirety of Mercury to a machine world on an atomic level (Likely higher since it created the Infinite Forest and Panoptes). Large Continent: Sekrion, Nexus Mind with the Nexus transforming the entire crust of Venus into Vex machinery. Large Island-Island: Detailed by Black Safe A.I. that should the Cabal get their hands on Protheon, Modular Mind, then a 60% chance increase would cause the planetoid of Nessus to be destroyed in the battles, they would be same level as other elite/major forces (Likely '''Large Star-Planet' battles against other enemy elite/major units and "Guardians"). '''Unknown': (Likely higher for all standard weapons when facing other Destiny units to '''Island-Mountain' level or higher with Destructive Value to Subatomic level''). Unknown: Cyclops' main attack which causes massive damage compared to Minotaurs. Unknown: Hydra's Torch Hammers which are stronger than the Minotaur's own Torch Hammer variants. Unknown: Minotaur's Torch Hammers attack with strange matter such as exotic particle decaying and deadly radiations causes large area effect. Unknown: Hobgoblin's Line Rifles which is believed to pull material from a galactic singularities, or a form of Vex power source. Unknown: Vex standard weaponry which are powerful enough to totally destroy an enemy units. Small Unknown: Vex Goblin's Slap Rifles which acts as a terminal for multiple purposes which channels energy which can build structures as well for combat. Unknown: Goblin Vex are capable of dealing such damage from their physical combat. Durability: Solar System: Their strongest Vex members being able to tank attacks from Guardians with their super abilities such as Atheon and Panoptes. Large Star-Planet: Elite level Vex Axis Minds being able to tank attacks from Guardian's weapons and powers such as the Wardcliff Coil Destructive capacity & Nova Bomb (Likely Large Star for well known/top tier Elites or higher). Planet: Regular Vex Axis Mind majors which can go toe-to-toe with other enemy major forces. Unknown: (Likely higher with enemy standard weapons to '''Island-Mountain' level or higher with Destructive Value to Subatomic level tanking and/or sponging relatively well without precision shots for the following''). Unknown: Cyclops' durability, tanking multiple regular rocket launchers. Unknown: Minotaurs durability with void shield active. Unknown: Goblins, Harpies and Hobgoblins stronger durability to standard, non light powered weapons. Speed: FTL+: via their means of arriving to the Solar System, They can even travel within their own realm for combat speed via transportation. FTL+: Vex leaders and elite members reaction and combat speed scale to Guardians speed (Likely higher with Guardians tagging Echo of Oryx). Immeasurable: Vex are capable of moving beyond linear time. Unknown: Vex using their teleportation for combat usage. Superhuman: Vex Harpies flight speed. Athletic: Vex running Speed. Normal Human: Vex regular movement speed. Skills Stats The Vex are capable of space-time manipulation which allows them to shape the past or future to what they desire, they are even capable of time travel, teleportation and even precognition and retrocognition, via simulation. Though they appear to be machine, they have radiolarian fluid which even turns other organic beings into vex and can cause mental damage upon contact. Strengths/Pros Because the Vex can simulate and know what the future is, they can accurately predict and know what the enemies are going to do and calculate what the best counter measure to take is. Inside some of their constructs they can control reality at will and if they had completed several means, they can inflict their will on the material universe. They can even understand things of such complexity to integrate themselves into it's physics to become strong. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of their need to follow a pattern, they cannot always adapt when the situation calls for it, as they follow whatever the calculated simulations lead them to until a new or rewritten pattern or simulation is made. They cannot simulate paracausal aspects as well, such as things that don't follow the causal pattern. Most of their nearly god like powers cannot be used outside in the physical universe, unless there is a certain catalyst that can take those powers outside such as the Black Heart. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Inverted_Spire.jpg|The Vex rising from the depths of the Inverted Spire. Radiolarian.png|Radiolarian is what makes up the units of the Vex which are milky cells with strange mind altering and physical transformation capabilities that are vital to the functionality of the Vex. Panoptes-infinite-mind.jpg|Panoptes, the Infinite Mind, a major Vex who guards and manages the Infinite Forest where every realities in existence are tampered and alter to match their design. Citadel.jpg|the Citadel, the Vex construct of Venus where it laid dormant for eons, seeded into the planet itself, yet it contains technology that have vastly surpassed that of Humanity from the time of their birth to their prime. Category:Destiny Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 1 Civilization Category:Army Category:Antagonist Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Science